The Secret Society
by SparkDip
Summary: After the events of Gideon Rises, Stan seeks revenge on Bill and tries to find his lost twin brother Stanley. Before he goes into the portal, he says goodbye to the society and hopes he doesn't disappear like his brother did. The twins are getting suspicious.
1. The Secret Society

**The Secret Society**

* * *

_"It's working!" yelled an astonished Stan. Stan quickly pulled the lever and the portal was activated._

_"Here we go" Stan said._

* * *

It was a sunny day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Children were playing, the Mystery Shack had customers and two twins, Dipper and Mabel were on an

adventure.

Meanwhile, Stan was waiting till all the customers evacuate from the Mystery Shack. Stan wanted everybody out so he could have a meeting with the secret

society. Dipper and Mabel were looking for a creature for an attraction a the Mystery Shack. "We should get the um.. squash wit human face and

emotions!" Mabel suggested. "Nope," Dipper replied.

"It's really hard to find things without that journal." Dipper sighed and then continued to walk.

"I wonder why Stan needed the journal, I mean, he doesn't believe me."

"Well, he might need it for tourist attractions." Mabel replied.

The twins were trying to think about why Stan needed the book in the first place. Soon, it was getting dark and the twins headed back to the

Mystery Shack. The twins ate dinner, watched Duck-tective and then headed to bed. Stan headed to the vending machine and punched his passcode.

"Ready Soos?"

"Ready Mr. Pines"

Stan took a deep breath and headed to the elevator.

Stan and Soos entered the elevator and headed to floor 2. When the elevator opened, Stan and Soos were greeted by the people in the society.

"Boss, there has been no sign of your lost brother." Sheriff Bulbs reported.

Stan sighed and headed in front of the room. People were chatting until Stan got their attention.

"Okay people, I know we've been looking for Stanley for a long time. I also believe that Bill is going to return soon." The people gasped after hearing that Bill Cipher will make a return. "The good news is that I'm going in the portal and I'm going to stop him myself!"

"Mr. Pines, we're afraid that, you won't be able to defeat Bill and you would be gone, just like your brother." Soos said.

Stan had a horrendous memory, he remembered that him and Stanley were trying to stop Bill.

_Flashback_

_Stanley charged at Bill before he activated the portal, but_ then_ Bill used his demon powers to raise him in the air._

_"Bill, stop!" Stan begged. _

_"Ha! Begging won't stop me Stan!"_

_"Soon, your brother will disappear forever!" _

_"Bill, please" _

_"Stan, you must go." Stanley said._

_"But, he will take you away forever!"_

_"Stan, please save yourself, I will be fine." Stanley winked at him._

_Stan winked back and went away._

_Bill then used his powers and made Stanley disappear forever._

Stan frowned and replied, "It's for the best"

Then, an owl swooped down where Stan is.

The people in the secret society worshipped owls, they worshipped an owl named Duane, also known as "The Enforcer".

"Hey, Duane." Stan said.

"You can call me "The Enforcer"" Duane replied back.

"The Enforcer, it's going to be a long time, I'm going to defeat Bill and find my twin brother."

"Ok then," Duane replied and headed back to it's nest.

"Mr. Pines, should we tell your nephew and niece this?" Soos asked.

"Sorry Soos, but they haven't been here for a long time, they must figure it out themselves"

"What happens if Bill finds them?"

"I'm not sure, I hope he doesn't do anything to them."

**To be continued...**


	2. Bill?

Dipper and Mabel got up the next morning, it was quiet.

Mabel headed downstairs and found out that no one was here.

"Hello, Stan? Soos?"

There was no reply.

Dipper got up and then saw Mabel calling for somebody.

"Mabel, who are you looking for?"

"Have you seen Grunkle Stan or Soos anywhere?"

"Nope"

"Hey dorks" said an red haired teen.

"Wendy!" Dipper blushed.

"Wendy, have you seen Stan or Soos anywhere?"

"Nope,"

Wendy, Mabel and Dipper were looking for Grunkle Stan but there was no sign of him.

Dipper and Mabel got changed and headed outside, maybe they could find Stan shopping or in the woods.

"Stan! Where are you?" Dipper shouted.

"I don't think he's in the forest, let's go check downtown!" Mabel suggested and ran to the town.

Meanwhile..

"Mr. Pines, I think the kids know that you are gone." Soos said.

"I know Soos."

"When are you going to enter the portal?"

"Tonight, Soos."

"I also want to thank you for distracting the twins when they were curious about why I wanted the book."

"Anytime Mr. Pines,"

Dipper and Mabel were at the town and were searing for their uncle.

"Have you seen Stan?"

"Nope,"

After several hours of searching, they gave up.

Dipper and Mabel found something glowing in an alley.

"I don't trust it." Dipper said.

"Come on Dipper! Besides, it's shiny!"

Dipper and Mabel walked closer to the shining object until Bill Cipher appeared.

"Ha! I knew you dummies would fall for this trap!"

"Bill! I thought you were gone!" Mabel said in shocked.

"Silly Shooting Star! I wasn't gone forever!"

"What do you want with us!?" Dipper yelled.

"Pine Tree, don't you get it? I need you as bait." Bill said.

"Bait?" The twins replied.

"Wow, your uncle doesn't tell you guys anything!"

"What do you mean!?" Mabel replied.

"A long time ago, I used to rule Gravity Falls until, the secret society defeated me.

I seek revenge on them. Your uncle is in the secret society and is trying to defeat me.

I want to lure Stan and make him disappear forever like his brother."

"Stan has a brother?" an astonished Mabel asked.

"Yep, he has a twin brother named, Stanley Pines."

"But you know what I want to do with you two?"

"What?" The twins replied.

"Make you disappear too!"

"What, no!" Mabel yelled.

"Yes! I'm going to make you two disappear and your uncle will be so crushed that he will give up and I will once rule over GravityFalls again!"

Bill was laughing evilly and used his powers to make the twins disappear.


	3. Twin Brother?

Later that night, Stan was ready to enter the portal until something popped up on the screen.

"Hey suckers!"

The people gasped, it was Bill Cipher.

"What do you want Bill!" Stan yelled.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that the twins are gone forever!"

"What!"

"That's right Stan, I made them disappear like your brother."

"Bill, give them back!"

"Never they are gone!"

Bill disappeared from the screen.

Stan sighed and turned off the portal.

"Mr. Pines, why?"

"Soos, it's impossible, the kids are gone and there is no way to defeat Bill."

"There must be away."

"Forget it Soos, it's never going to work,"

* * *

**Location: Nowhere**

Dipper and Mabel woke up in a really strange world.

The world was gray everywhere.

"Dipper, where are we?" Mabel questioned.

"It seems like a world with gray."

The twins decided to get out of the world, they decided to move and keep on going.

"I'm not sure if there is away out though," Dipper said.

"Dipper, we can't give up," Mabel said.

"Maybe we can find Stan's lost brother,"

The twins kept moving forward and then saw a mysterious figure.

"Dipper, we should go and ask for help."

The twins tapped on the mysterious figure and then the figure turned around.

It was Stanley Pines.

"Who are you?" Mabel asked.

"My name is Stanley Pines." Stanley replied.

Dipper and Mabel gasped, they knew that maybe Stan would be extremely happy.

"Is there away out of here?" Dipper asked.

"No sorry but I tried."

"Maybe you should come with us, there has to be a way." Mabel asked.

Stanley agreed and headed with the twins.

After hours of walking, the gang found a place to rest.

"Okay guys, we will take a break then we will venture fourth" Dipper said.


	4. Keep On Moving

After a few hours, Dipper, Mabel and Stanley continued on their adventure to try to find an exit.

"How long have you been here Stanley?" Dipper questioned.

"Well, I think a long time." Stanley replied.

"You see, My twin brother and I were in a secret society. I was the leader.

We worship an intelligent barn owl named Duane. Anyways, our goal is to stop a yellow pyramid named, Bill Cipher. He wanted to destroy GravityFalls and take over. We once encountered Bill. We were trying to stop him before he activated the portal but then.. he made me disappear. My brother is very upset that I'm gone."

"Is your brother Stan Pines?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Well, we appear that we are his nephew and niece." Mabel said.

"Does he miss me?"

"Well, he's been very secretive lately." Dipper answered.

"Yes, he wanted Dipper's journal." Mabel added.

"I know why he wants the journal." Stanley said.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"I'm not sure if my brother wants me to tell you this but it's important since you were

vanished by Bill Cipher. Ok, the reason why he needed the journal is because he needed it to active a portal."

"What?" The twins asked in confusion.

"That's right, he needed it to activate the portal. Years ago, the secret society was about to surrender to Bill Cipher until an old guy built a portal. We used the portal to stop Bill Cipher and he surrendered and then was seeking his revenge."

"So Stan is going to use the portal. Right? " Dipper hoped.

"Well here's the catch, the portal only works if you have anything or anybody that has the symbols on the Bill wheel."

"What does the Bill wheel look like?" Mabel asked.

"It's a wheel with 10 symbols representing somebody and Bill Cipher in the center of the wheel"

"So maybe, if we could figure out the symbols, we can help Stan fight Bill!"

"I'm not sure, I think Stan heard the news that you were gone and he's devastated.

"I think your right, but we can't give up!" a determined Dipper exclaimed.

"Yeah let's keep on going." Mabel added.


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys, I know your reading this story and when your reading it, it's fast paced.

Reason why:

1. I was pretty excited to write this and I wasn't really planning it out.

Also, this might be a long story, even though it's fast paced, it might be longer.

Basically, this story is about the theories of Gravity Falls like the secret society, Stanley etc..

Just stuff you wanted to know for this story will update! :)

P.s If you were confused, they also need the bill wheel to activate it's power.


	6. Isn't That?

"Come one Mr. Pines, you can't give up!" Soos said in encouragement.

"What am I going to do? How will their parents reacted" Stan muttered.

"Mr. Pines, if you can't do it then I will," Soos afforded.

"Soos, you're a great kid, I appreciate it but I don't think you can do it,"

Stan headed back to the Mystery Shack while Soos was just standing there solid after a devastated walked away.

"So, did you try everything to get out?" Dipper asked.

"Yep, I tried."

"Well, we might close to the exit," Mabel added.

The trio continued to walk until they arrived somewhere that seems familiar.

"Wow, are we back in GravityFalls?" asked a clueless Dipper.

"It's a replica of GravityFalls, I don't remember being here though."

They continued to explore "GravityFalls".

"Everything is gray here!" Mabel whined.

The buildings were gray, the grass and everything was gray.

"And there's nobody here, weird," Dipper included.

The gang saw a Mystery Shack and rushed to see if anybody was in the building, when

they opened the door there was nobody.

"I don't think there's nobody here, just only us," Dipper said.

"Let's go check the town," Stanley suggested.

They ran to the town and saw nobody.

"Hello?" "Anybody?"

The gang explored the town to see if anybody was here but then, a mysterious triangular shadow appeared.

The group gasped and then a bolted Mabel said,

"Isn't that.."


	7. Bill's Lost Long Daughter

_The gang explored the town to see if anybody was here but then, a mysterious triangular shadow appeared._

_The group gasped and then a bolted Mabel said,_

_"Isn't that.."_

"Bill!" Mabel yelled suddenly.

"It doesn't look like Bill though," Dipper rubbed his head.

When Dipper went closer to the triangle, it was pink, had a red bow on top of it's triangular point and looked like Bill Cipher but smaller.

"Daddy, where are you?"

_This might be Bill Cipher's daughter,_" Dipper thought.

She saw Dipper and encountered him.

"Hi there, have you seen my dad?"

"Nope,"

"Aw, it's been a long time since I last saw him,"

"Wait, are you apart of the secret society, my dad says I have to be careful or they will kill me,"

"No, I'm just as lost as you are," Dipper replied with a smile.

"Oh sorry forgot to introduce myself, I'm Atbash Cipher,"

"Name's Dipper Pines,"

"My name is Mabel Pines, we're twins!"

"And who's the old guy, is he part of the secret society?!" a startle Atbash said then hid near a rock.

"No, I just um, I'm lost with these two," Stanley lied.

"Oh, okay," Atbash replied.

"Where are you guys heading?" said a curious Atbash.

"We're trying to get out of here," Dipper replied.

"I don't think there's a way out of here," Atbash complained.

"Well, I think we are almost there," Mabel implied.

"So, why do you think the secret society want to kill you?" Dipper asked.

"Well, the secret society is called, The Royal Order Of The Holy Mackeral,

They are trying to stop my daddy from taking over Gravity Falls, I think they want me killed or at least my dad said they wanted to kill me,"

"Also can I tag along? I want to go see my dad,"

"Yeah, you can join," Mabel answered.

Atbash happily joined the gang and continued to walk.


End file.
